


Moon child

by Kookie_Kitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Half-Vampires, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Kitty/pseuds/Kookie_Kitty
Summary: This story will be rewritten.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Moon child

Felix lived a normal life, very boring and average, he didn't like how normal his life was. He had an average childhood, his family was very typical. Felix was born to a very rich family but they acted like they had almost nothing, donated a lot of their money to charity. His mom owned a bakery and his dad was a CEO of a large software company, but they prefer to live a more simple life. They lived in a cottage, they bought some land and built the house themselves 30 years ago, they lived just at the edge of a forest. Felix liked his life, he liked the forest and his mothers little garden, liked the house and the nature that surounded it, liked the animals that would wander near the house. Felix likes his life but it was so peaceful and quiet, he just wanted one thing to be different, wanted to make friends and go on adventures, anything more exciting than this, he didn't care what it was.

\------

Felix finally got to go back to school, he liked it, seeing his friend chris, learning new things, possibly making another friend 'which never worked' he thought. Still, Felix had fun trying, and even if he failed he didn't mind, of all the other students Felix liked chris the most, he was nice. After school Felix and chris would walk home together, chris lived 20 miles from felix, closer to the city, but Felix wanted to make sure his friend got home safe.

Felix got home at around 6 p.m., he saw his father at his desk and greeted him, his father didn't seem to notice him, probably busy with work, but Felix didn't mind. Felix put his backpack up and went to his room, he got his phone out, deciding to watch videos to pass the time.

\------

When his mother got home she brought him something from her bakery, she would always bring him some sweet bread, normal bread, chips, etc. everything she sold she made herself and Felix loved the food she made. This time, however, Felix didn't want what his mother had brought, she thought it was odd, no matter what she brought from her bakery Felix always accepted it, but this time he didn't, even though she had brought him his favorite thing from her bakery. Still, his mother brushed it off, thinking that he might want it tomorrow and put the strawberry bread on the counter in their kitchen.

The next day was even more weird, Felix didn't eat breakfast, and didn't get anything from the school cafateria, his friend was worried and so were his parents. For the next week Felix didn't eat anything either, only drinking water. On sunday his mother had insisted he eat something, Felix said he was fine but eventually gave in. Felix was in the dining room, sitting at the table, him and his father waiting for his mother to finish making some kind of soup.

As soon as dinner was over, Felix went to his room, he spent most of the night in there, waiting for his parents to be asleep before he snuck into the bathroom. he felt sick, felt hungry, starved, and lightheaded all week, so he didn't understand why the food only made him feel worse. so Felix spent the next 3 hours in his bathroom, vomiting.

\------

The next morning Felix only felt worse, he was so weak he could barely stand, he felt freezing cold and burning hot at the same time, he was very pale, he felt like he was gonna vomit but he couldn't, his throat was sore, he could barely even whisper, his mouth was dry. When his mom went to his room to wake him up she gasped, she immediately ran to him to see if he was okay, she knew he wasnt but one could hope, she called for her husband, she was gonna take him to a hospital but she wanted her husband to go as well. His father was just as shocked to see Felix looking so sick 'dead' he thought, felix looked like he was dead or dying but he pushed those thoughts aside, trying to remain calm, thats why his wife needed him, he could at least act calm enough to drive to the hospital unlike Felixs' mother, who always showed he emotions, and was honest with how she felt, and right now she felt terrified.

When they got to the hospital she ran inside, carrying an unconscious Felix, who only seemed to be getting worse, as soon as they got into the hospital a nurse saw them, noticing the unconscious child the woman was holding, and called for a doctor, the man with the woman telling the nurse what was wrong.

\------

After Felix was put in a room some tests were done to find out what was wrong, the doctor noticed something odd when his patient had woken up, his eyes seemed to flash a shade of red but it was so fast the doctor thought he was just seeing things. Felix had woken up 2 hours after they had gotten to the hospital, he was so tired he didn't even question it, didn't care that he was in a hospital, that he felt like he was dying, he was more focused on how thirsty he was, his throat and mouth were so dry, Felix tried to ask for water, but he couldn't speak. his mother noticed he was awake and handed him some water, rubbing his shoulder to try and keep him calm, though she knew it was just to calm herself, to remind herself that he was okay, even if she didn't actually believe that. Felix started vomiting again, but this time only water came out, even water made him feel sick now, and his parents grew more worried, their son couldn't even keep water down and that scared them.

\------

As soon as Chris heard about his friend he begged his mom to drive him to the hospital, he insisted that he needed to be there but his mom was going to take him there either way, she was worried about her friends son, school be damned, she cared more about the sick child than she did about he sons grades, not that he didn't already know the things school teaches them.

\------

Chris had been sitting on the hospital bed, not wanting to leave his friends side, he had been sitting there since they got to the hospital room, talking to Felix, even though he wouldn't getting a reply anytime soon. The five of them just stayed were they were, Felixs' friend, mom and dad as well as his friends mom waiting to find out what was wrong, while felix was just listening to his friend talk, acting as if nothing was wrong but terrified his friend could be dying.

When the doctor returned everyone got a little tense, scared of what he would say, except Felix who had fallen asleep. The doctor approached the family of his patient, he asked if they wanted to step aside so he could talk to them, they said no. So, the doctor started, telling them Felix had lost alot of blood, which was odd seeing as he wasn't bleeding, and had explained that that was why he was so pale. the doctor continued talking, explaining that the reason he had lost so much blood, and ended up so sick, was likely because he was a hybrid. He had said that his patient appeared to be in the early stages of vampirism, but his blood test picked up something else, something unknown, a second set of genetics that was currently still inactive, hidden, which made him certain the child was a hybrid, but he wouldn't be able to tell them what the childs other half was as that was still developing.

After he was done talking the doctor handed a list/schedule to the parents, it stated everything known about vampires and had a feeding schedule as well. Felix was going to be kept at the hostpial until he got better.

\------

Everyone had been shocked by what they heard, that Felix was a vampire, a hybrid. Hybrids were rare, even among other supernatural beings, they were different though, being only from human families, they were odd, out of place, no-one really knew how or why they existed, just that they did. his parents were shocked but they got over it quickly, now they were just happy, happy that their son was ok(ish), that he would survive, that he wasn't dying, sure he wasn't gonna be the same son they knew, but they were just happy that he would be alive.


End file.
